marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider/Quotes
Quotes General *Summoned} "Innocent blood has been spilled. It must be avenged." *[When Summoned "Tonight, the guilty shall suffer." *Summoned "Now, we teach them the meaning of pain." *Summoned "The wicked will burn." *Summoned "I ride, and Hell follows with me." *Summoned "Run, sinners. Vengeance comes for you all." *Summoned "The Spirit of Vengeance rides this night." *Boss "This is but a glimmer of the torment that awaits you." *Boss "A thousand times the suffering will not be enough for you." *Boss "Greater villains than you have failed to escape my vengeance." *Boss "If you are wise, you will learn from this taste of Hell." *Boss "You asked for this, fool." *Boss "You will harm no one else." *Boss "Not even I can inflict the pain you trully deserve." *Up "There are other greater evils to avenge." *Up "The greater the darkness, the hotter my Hellfire burns." *Up "Perhaps I'm exceeding even the Devil itself." *Up "None shall escape their due penance now." *Up "Now, neither Hell or Heaven can stand in my way." *item "Hmm." *item "Interesting." *item "I can find a use for this." *new powers "Weapons of Vengeance are many." *new powers "Let them try to slow me now." *new powers "For every sin, every crime, the proper tool." *new powers "Oh, they can't give me something like this." *new powers "They'll not see this coming" *new powers "The guilty will suffer like this." *of Spirit "The Human Host goes weak." *of Spirit "Vengeance grows weak." *of Spirit "My Hellfire burns low." *of Spirit "I feel almost mortal." *Full "Not a lot of room on the bike." *Full "Where would that go exactly?" *Player "You brought this upon yourself." *Health "Such pain." *off "Come along, if you dare." *off "Do not stand in the way of vengeance." *Wave "What do you want?" *Target} "I need a target." *"Vengeance is mine." *"I escaped Hell, this is nothing." *"No one defies the Spirit of Vengeance." *"I always have the right way." *"Hmm. Not worth my time." *"Perhaps you can be useful to the cause." *"You cannot impress the Spirit of Vengeance." *"So many victims. Feel their pain!" Story *"No lawyer will be able to protect you from me, Kingpin." *"I bring you a fate worse than death, villain." *'This tablet chase. It never seems to end." *[Encountering [[Grim Reaper]] "Foolish Mortal, you know nothing of death." *Jersey Docks "Bright. Sunny. Not my kind of place." *The Hood's Hideout "The time is right. I can feel it." *{Entering The Raft] "The supervillain prison. This place wreaks of sin." *[[Green Goblin/Villain|Green Goblin]] "Your madness earns you No Mercy for me." *Hell's Kitchen "Daredevil should see what Hell is really like, then this place won't seem so bad." *[[Shocker]] "Awaiting you are fire's hotter still than mine." *[[Venom]] "Two souls in one form. Then you must endure twice the agony." *Blood Rose Nightclub "These fools have no idea the danger they're in." *Kingpin's Collection "Finally, this tiring chase ends." *[[Doctor Octopus]] "Shall I show you the limits of science, ...Doctor?" *Hand Tower "I can sense a mystic energy at the top of this tower. I must be getting close." *Goblin's Revenge "Green Goblin's at it again? I should've ended him at The Raft while I had the chance." *[[Green Goblin]] "Even a madman can suffer the terrible Wrath of Vengeance." *MGH Factory "Mutant growth hormones flooding the streets, usually not my problem. Well, not this time." *Corruption in Blue "Dewolff did what she had to. Vengeance is not always fair." *[[The Kingpin Falls]] "Kingpin, time to pay for your sins." *[[Purification Crusade]] "There Purifiers have many sins to atone for." *[[Wizard]] "Did you think to escape me?" *[[Doctor Doom]] "Vengeance respects no borders." *[[Pyro]] "Let us see how well you can play with hellfire." *Aprrehended "Stryker's lucky that S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in when they did." *[[Doctor Doom]] "Your better world is one of torment and despair. It must not come to pass." *[[Juggernaut]] "Vengeance is stronger and will end you." Character Specific * "Are you sure your sins can be forgiven, Romanoff?" * "Did you know the name 'Black Widow' has a reputation downstairs?" * "Your atonement is not yet over, Widow." * "Cable, you've seen a future nurtured in blood. Help me prevent it from arising." * "It is a rare man that power does not corrupt." * "Hell would be empty if more were as you." * "Perhaps I'll not attempt to look into your eyes." * "You have vile tastes in role models, Daredevil." * "Your time will come, assassin." * "Shut...up..." * "Do you even understand the pain you inflict?" * "You fight on the right side now, yes. But why?" * "No good ever comes from magic, wizard." * "Doctor, you more than anyone, understand the evil we face." * "Aim your spells elsewhere, sorcerrer." * "You seek redemption, Frost, but the road to Hell is paved with such good intentions." * "Stay out of my head. You wouldn't like me when I'm in yours." * "You cannot protect your soul so easily as your flesh." * "Atone for your sins, thief, before I force atonement upon you!" * "Somethings you don't leave the chance, gambler." * "I know demons that are more high tech than you, archer." * "There are demons who are less primitive than you, archer!" * "You may deserve punishment, monster, but perhaps Banner does not." * "Your sins may grow heavy even for you to bare." * "I care about innocent or guilty, not smart or stupid." * "I don't get cool, boy." * "You call that fire?" * "I suppose that is a little hot." * "Your arrogance is leading you nowhere good." * "You cannot buy redemption, Stark." * "I've met the father of lies. You don't impress me." * "Your penance, when it comes, shall be legendary." * "Even demons think those horns are over the top!" * "You're a good leader, Cage, but I don't follow." * "We both know there is a demon inside you already." * "Castle, you almost understand my cause." * "Castle, you let your victims off too easy." * "There's a place for you in Hell, Punisher. One you may yet avoid." * "I sense a kindred spirit in you, Punisher." * "Do you think to wash away your own crimes in the blood of others?' * "Do not touch me. You wouldn't like what happnes to you." * "Be warned, witch, your soul teeters on the edge." * "Mutant or magic, your powers have gained dark attention." * "Change reality and you may not like what's behind it." * "You are too naïve for this battle, Spider-Man." * "Your guilt actually exceeds your sins." * "Hold off on the rain, alright? I hate those sizzling noises." * "A lot of us are monsters, quit whining about it." * "Great job protecting this world, 'thunder god.'" * "Keep those claws away from the chrome!" * "You're making me look subtle, little man." * "Not such a gift, long life." * "Are your sins even countable anymore, Wolverine?" * "Venom, you have oceans of innocent blood yet to atone for." Battle *"Foolish to stand in my path." *"Keep fighting, it's funny." *"Be grateful I'm not truly pissed." *"Suffer." *"No mercy." *(Laughs) "No safety in numbers." *"My Hellfire burns through you." *"One or a hundred, you're only mortal." *"I have no mercy for the likes of you." *"Plenty of pain to spread around." *"Fear Me." *"Change your ways or the next time, I will." *"It only get's worse from here." *"More of you just means more killing." *"Men's laws cannot protect you from my Vengeance." *"Feel the wrath of the Ghost Rider." *"Wretched creature." *"Hurts? Good." *"Your torment has only begun." *"Feel my Hellfire." *"How sad, but amusing for me though." *"So many sins avenged at once." *"How much more pain would you like?" *"Run if you like." *"Abandon all hope." *"Playing with fire." *"You will be a lesson to others." *"Your own suffering does not excuse you for the blood you shed." *"Taste the agony yet to come." Property Damage * "Shouldn't have been in my way." * "If it's not flammable, it's breakable." * "This whole world is so fragile." * "Mortal craftsmanship." * "Mortal craftsmanship. That's a damn sin." * "Next time, that will be flesh and bone." * "One less place to hide from me." * "Through' is so much faster than 'around." * "Hardly satisfying." * "I might pity you if I could." Waiting * "The fires of Hell wait for no man!" * "Plenty of evil elsewhere if there's none here." * "I accomplish nothing like this." * "For this, I may as well allow Blaze to resume control." * "Vengeance will be served this day." * "Are you waiting for Hell to freeze over?" * "How much more blood must be spilt before I act?" * "'Immortal' does not mean 'infinite patience.'" Alejandra Jones General *Boss "No one escapes their crimes." *Boss "You will all find salvation in the cleansing fire." *Boss "Even the worst must answer for their sins." *Boss "I bet you thought you were a real badass." *Boss "There's nothing better than cleansing the world of scums like you." *Up "My spirit grows stronger." *Up "Adam will learn that his sins were brutal." *Up "Zarathos will have his vengeance, and I will have mine." *allies "I call on my allies!" *allies "Anyone in the area? Come to me!" *allies "I can use a hand" *allies "I'm calling you out, Now!" *many enemies "I'm being overrun." *many enemies "Demon in trouble!" *many enemies "If you can here me, come quickly." *Attack "Now!" *Attack "Attack!" *Attack "Cleanse them of their sins." *Attack "Let's give them the retribution they deserve." *Attack "Make them pay for their lives of evil." *back "Retreat!" *back "Retreat and regroup." *thanks "I'll pay you back when I can. Thanks." *thanks "Thank God we have friends like you." *thanks "Thanks. I guess demon work is worthwhile." *Commenting "Well done." *Commenting "Lucky. Very lucky." *Commenting "I would be proud if pride were not sin." *Commenting "I'm very happy for you. Can't you tell?" *of spirit "I need to cool down before the heat is out." *of spirit "Gimme a moment and I may lead before giving punishment." *item} "This shall serve as well." *[Finding item "I can feel the summonating special energies." *item "This is worth hanging on to. I can feel it in my bones." *off "I'm the baddest in the realm." *"I spend my entire life in isolation. Do people react this way?" *"I smell the sin on you." *"They're rude to us, and I'm grateful." *"We must scorch." *"You have my attention." *"You're one of the good ones. I'll let you pass." *"The Spirit of Vengeance is coming for you." *"The Spirit of Vengeance cannot be stopped." *"The irony isn't lost on me." *"Prepare for trouble." *"Face the fires before they all extinguish." Story *Red Skull "A monster like you deserves a monster like me." *Old Trainyard "These guys have a lot of nerve trying to pass this place off as a church." *Dangerous Tech "Now that I have a target, atonement will soon follow." Character Specific * "You may be fast, Ms. Marvel, but no one escapes the Rider." * "Say it again, Merc, and I'll see to it that your face will be the least disturbing thing about you." * "It will be rude to look at me in the eye socket, Sue." * "A fearsome warrior in a small package. I rather like you, Rocket." * "Your father was a bad guy, Wanda. But mine created sin." * "You still feel lucky, Witch?" Battle *"I believe in you now 'cause your life's a sin." *"I burn because I care." *"Get this garbage out of my sight." *"Your pain will serve as a reminder for your crimes." *"The flames burn you." *"No way in Hell." *"I'll burn everything to cinder." *"Offer penance!" *"See eternity." *"Ashes to ashes." *"Beg for mercy, slime." *"Guilty." *"Your soul is mine." *"I will burn your sins away." *"The Ghost Rider is all that's left!" Property Damge *"Hunk of junk." *"I don't care how many fall. I will save this world." Robbie Reyes (Team-Up) General *(Laughs) "Off the chain!" *summoned "You want vengeance, tentay? Come get some." *"We ride...for glory." *"Let's show 'em what Hell Charger can do." Character Specific * "He-hey. Nice bike but where's the horse power?" * "Just 'cause your a robot don't mean you ain't a sinner." Battle *"I'm gonna rearrange your face." *"Hell to the metal!" *(Laughs) "What can I say, chicks dig the car." *"So you ready to kick ass and take names?" Heroes Roster Category:Ghost Rider Category:Quotes